During client interactive sessions, an application running on a remote system may send content, such as movies, news service, or games, to a client device through a network. The client device may decode the content so that a play unit coupled to the client device may play the content for the client. Before playing an individual piece of the content, the application may send a warning message to the client device, so that the application may query the client for a play acceptance or a play rejection.